<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hearts and Nibbles by crystalklances</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259868">Hearts and Nibbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances'>crystalklances</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Lance (Voltron), bc he always is &amp; keith's sweater is a cure for dysphoria, ftm mlm writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith finds a hurt bunny in the fields and wants to adopt it. All at once, he gains a new pet and new ways to bond with his crush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hearts and Nibbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiyakun/gifts">Raiyakun</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Raiyakun's birthday. Based in their cute AU where Klance are bunnies but also are the shared pets of human Klance (featuring Kosmo).<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/raiyakun23/status/957641585058988033?s=20">Original art of the husbuns AU</a></p><p>I hope you like the fluff!! (*´∀｀)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A beautiful Sunday morning, sunny calm and gentle breeze after last night’s spring storm. The perfect scenery for photos—and a day to remember.</p><p>Keith was out on a walk along the fields with Kosmo, enjoying the fresh air, observing the scene. Everything was normal until he heard a faint sound ahead.</p><p>Kosmo picked up on it too and, without barking, pointed Keith in the direction it came from.</p><p>He looked to the spot, and his heart squeezed.</p><p>Just a few paces ahead in the brambles was a bunny, sleek brown fur ruffled up with splotches of dirt. It looked so tiny, possibly a young one, and like it was injured and weak.</p><p>Keith immediately shrugged out of his jacket and knelt down to wrap the little animal in. He moved slow and gentle, afraid to scare it or to hurt it worse.</p><p>The bunny opened its eyes slowly and looked up at Keith. <i>Clear, deep blue</i>.</p><p>Keith’s heart panged as he carefully picked the bundle up to cradle in his arms. He vocally instructed his phone to make a call and put it on speaker. All the modern tech and features were a blessing for situations like this.</p><p>Merely a few rings in, the call was answered. “Hello?”</p><p>“Lance, are you available right now?” he asked without a proper greeting.</p><p>“Sure, I’m free. Why? Is everything okay, Keith?”</p><p>“Yeah, I just, I found a bunny, and I think he’s injured. I wanna bring him to the shelter, but I don’t wanna drive without anyone holding it. Just to be sure, you know?”</p><p>He heard the intake of breath from the other end of the line while he explained the situation.</p><p>Lance’s voice sounded softly from the speaker. “Of course. Where are you right now?”</p><p>“The fields near your house. I came with my car,” he replied. “Can you hold the bunny for me?”</p><p>“Sure. I wouldn’t mind driving you, either.” Keith heard a smile in his voice. “I’ll be right there.”</p><p>“Okay. We’re walking back right now. See you in a bit.”</p><p>Lance said his goodbye on the other end of the line, and the call ended. Keith walked as fast as he could without shaking the little bunny in his arms.</p><p>When he reached his car, Lance already stood there. He’d only put on a jacket over his loungewear, and Keith’s heart tumbled when he realized this was <i>his hoodie</i>, vibrant red paired with powder blue. Had he forgotten it after his last visit, when he’d slept over in the guest room, yearning and too tired to go home when they’d talked late into the night?</p><p>His surprise must’ve shown on his face, for a light blush dusted Lance’s cheeks.</p><p>“I was in the middle of breakfast, I didn’t wanna lose time getting ready,” he mumbled in explanation.</p><p>“No worries about it. Can you take the bunny? I’ll open the door for you.”</p><p>“Of course.” Lance carefully took the jacket bundle from him and made a sad cooing noise. “It’s so small. Must be very young.”</p><p>“I thought as much.”</p><p>Keith unlocked the car and opened the door for Lance. He waited until Lance was seated and buckled up with the bunny carefully on his lap. After closing the passenger door and letting Kosmo in the backseat, he got in the driver’s seat.</p><p>“You know how to get to the shelter from here?” Lance asked.</p><p>“I think so.” Keith buckled up and prepared to drive off.</p><p>“Okay. I’ll guide if you need directions.”</p><p>“Thanks, Lance.” </p><p>“You’re welcome, I’m happy to help.”</p><p>After driving in silence for a moment, Keith said, “Sorry for interrupting your breakfast.”</p><p>“Hey, I don’t mind. This is an emergency, I can eat later.”</p><p>“Still. Can I invite you to make up for it?”</p><p>“A breakfast date?” Lance laughed softly. “You don’t mean right after we’re done at the shelter?”</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t mind, but anytime you’re fine with is fine for me.”</p><p>“I mean, if it’s a <i>date</i>, I’d wanna be dressed a little more nicely.”</p><p>“We could get something from the drive-in on the way back and have it at your place,” Keith suggested. “Whatever you wanna do.”</p><p>“Date at the café, or breakfast to go at mine… this is a tough decision, Keith.”</p><p>Keith huffed, smiling at his playful tone. “We can do both. Breakfast date at the café another time, I mean.”</p><p>“If you invite me to the drive-in, I wanna invite you to the café.”</p><p>“That’s all sweet for me.”</p><p>“Okay. It’s a date.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Despite the worry for the bunny, Keith couldn’t help but smile. He stole a glance to the side, and Lance was smiling, too. The butterflies made a ruckus in his stomach, like always when he spent time together, every time he <i>thought</i> of Lance.</p><p>They’d been getting very, very close.</p><p>The remainder of the drive was spent in silence; the soft hum of the engine the only sound.</p><p>When they arrived at the shelter, Keith got out of the car and took the jacket bundle with the bunny from Lance. Kosmo blinked at him through the window, staying put on the bench, expressing his understanding to wait patiently. He was an intelligent dog, even if mischievous, especially in his young days.</p><p>“I’m here to help if you don’t know where to go or what to say,” Lance said softly as they walked up to the entrance.</p><p>“Thank you, Lance,” he replied just as softly. “I’ve been here with you before, I think I know where to go.”</p><p>“Okay. But I’m right by your side if you need me.”</p><p>Keith returned his smile. “Okay.”</p><p>They entered, and Keith’s eyes scanned the room for the nearest member of staff. Well, <i>technically</i> Lance counted as staff, but he wasn’t doing a shift today.</p><p>Keith was relieved when he found one of the vets—that made it even easier. He made a beeline for her.</p><p>“We need your help, I think this little bunny is hurt,” he said before a greeting could happen.</p><p>Though the woman smiled when she saw them walk up, being well familiar with them, she immediately nodded seriously. “Follow me.”</p><p>She led them to one of the examination rooms, and Keith carefully put his jacket on the table so the vet could take care of the bunny. She gingerly took the animal from the bundle, Keith’s jacket now free again.</p><p>“You’ll have to wash that,” she remarked.</p><p>“Yeah, but I didn’t have anything else available,” he said. “I didn’t think to call Lance until <i>after</i> I picked the little guy up.”</p><p>“How did you find the bunny?”</p><p>“I was out walking along the fields with Kosmo. I found him in the brambles looking all weak, I couldn’t leave him there.”</p><p>Lance chimed in, “And he called me for help because he was in the fields near my place.”</p><p>The vet nodded. “I can’t see any serious injuries, but it’s likely weakened after the storm last night. It’s a very young animal, it was likely separated from its family.”</p><p>“But it’ll be okay, right?” Keith asked.</p><p>“Of course. We’ll make sure it recovers well and then find a nice home for it.”</p><p>He remembered the brief moment the little bunny looked in his eyes, the color vivid in his memory. The same deep blue as Lance’s eyes; soft brown fur, like Lance’s curls. Knowing his strength so well, but at the same time, this sense of wanting to shelter him, shelter <i>each other</i>. </p><p>Keith’s heart knew what to do, and without hesitating, he said, “I’ll adopt him.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>Keith nodded. “I found him, Kosmo already knows him. I’m worried, and I want to give him a good home, at <i>my</i> home. I’ll read up everything I can about bunny care, and I can always ask Lance for help.”</p><p>“I’ll definitely help you all the way,” Lance said reassuringly, giving his hand a squeeze.</p><p>The vet smiled. “It’s decided, then.”</p><p>“When can I take him home?” Keith asked.</p><p>“It’s safer to keep an eye on the little one here, run a few tests, and give nourishment just to be sure everything’s okay. I’d say tomorrow early afternoon will be fine.”</p><p>“Okay. Then I’ll be back tomorrow.”</p><p>She smiled again as she escorted them out of the room. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then. I’ll make sure to call if anything happens or if it might take longer.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>They said their farewells and walked back to the car.</p><p>“Adopting a bunny, huh?” Lance said when they buckled up. “We have a shared pet now.”</p><p>“Yeah. Funny coincidence, huh?” Keith revved the engine up and drove off. “So, what would you like for breakfast?”</p><p>“Milky coffee and French toast,” Lance replied.</p><p>“Anything else? You can have as much as you want.”</p><p>“Maybe a breakfast burger, too. You know the one.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know your favorites.” He glanced over quickly, giving a smile, and caught Lance smiling too.</p><p>“I can wash it for you,” Lance said. The jacket had ended up on his lap, even though there was no small animal to hold securely anymore. A soft laugh. “And I guess give back your hoodie instead.”</p><p>“So it <i>is</i> mine.”</p><p>“It is. You left it on the guest bed, and I thought…” He trailed off, laughing again.</p><p>“I don’t mind. It suits you.”</p><p>“It’s comfy,” Lance said softly. “It smells nice, and it’s warm and comfy. Especially when… well.”</p><p>A glance revealed Lance had averted his face to the side, a faint blush on his face. And Keith realized Lance really hadn’t lost time to get changed—and had just implied <i>his</i> hoodie helped him feel safe and comforted.</p><p>His chest felt pleasantly warm, his fingertips tingled, even his face felt a little warmer.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Lance idly fiddled with the radio. Keith has given him the full okay over it when they’re driving together, and now he turned it back on to play softly in the background.</p><p>“Wasn’t it the sunflower fields?”</p><p>“It was,” Keith said. “But they aren’t blooming yet.”</p><p>“I know. I can see them from my window, nothing but sunflowers. The ones in my garden, too.”</p><p>“I know. That’s what makes it so beautiful at your place. One of many reasons.”</p><p>Lance hummed softly.</p><p> </p><p>When Keith pulled up in front of the house, Lance asked, “Can you set the table? I want to put your jacket in the wash right now.”</p><p>“Sure. Should Kosmo stay in the garden?”</p><p>“No, he can come in with us.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>He followed Lance inside and went about preparing the table. While he was at it, he cleared Lance’s previous cup and plate away.</p><p>Kosmo had laid himself on the spot on the floor Lance had set up for him, and Keith sat down at the table while waiting for Lance. The bunny showed up and disappeared again whenever Keith was here. <i>He’s like a cool ninja</i>, Lance always said.</p><p>“Sorry for the wait.”</p><p>“It’s all good,” Keith said, smiling.</p><p>Lance hadn’t gotten changed, but it seemed he did part of his skincare routine and brushed his hair. He looked cute regardless and adorable with a bedhead, but Keith noticed the little difference.</p><p>“Let’s get to eating.” Lance smiled and took a sip of coffee, then picked up his breakfast burger. “Are there any questions you already have?”</p><p>“I’m not sure.” Keith took a sip as well and buttered the toast that came with his scrambled eggs. “I know I’ll need a place with hay and make sure he can roam safely, and my apartment is already dog-proof. But I’m not sure what’s the best food to buy.”</p><p>“As long as you have some fresh greens, everything will be perfect.”</p><p>“Uh, I don’t really have any greens at home.”</p><p>“No greens? Nothing? No carrots, lettuce, spinach? Anything?”</p><p>Keith made a face. “Nope, nothing.”</p><p>“What? Not even canned or frozen? Then what do you <i>eat</i> when you’re at home?!”</p><p>“I just don’t like greens,” Keith mumbled, poking at his scrambled eggs. “And I’m a fire hazard in the kitchen. I stick to instant and microwave and takeout. And lots of proteins.”</p><p>“But greens are so healthy for you!” Lance looked scandalized but in a worried, caring way. “That’s it, I <i>definitely</i> have to cook for you whenever I can.”</p><p>“You don’t have to go out of your way for me, Lance!”</p><p>“But I want to! It’s not much trouble to cook double so you can take some of it home with you. Or I come over to yours and cook for you, give your kitchen some exercise.”</p><p>Keith’s face felt warm, his skin tingled. <i>This was so domestic</i>. He hated greens, but if it was Lance cooking them for him, somehow, he felt like he was winning all the way.</p><p>“Well, if you really want to, I’m not gonna stop you,” he said and took a bite of toast.</p><p>Lance grinned. “Like how you’re unstoppable when you want to treat me and all that.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess that’s right.”</p><p>“Mmm.”</p><p>For a moment, there was a comfortable silence. The sound of something shifting and bumping over disrupted it.</p><p>Lance turned toward the sound. “Keith?”</p><p>“Huh? Why are you calling for me?”</p><p>“Oh, no, no, not <i>you</i>, Keith! The bunny,” Lance said, turning back to Keith.</p><p>“Oh, okay.” He blinked. “Wait, what?”</p><p>“Oh, oops.”</p><p>“You named your bunny after <i>me</i>?”</p><p>“Well, yeah! His hair is black and long and fluffy, basically looks just like yours! And, I don’t know. It just happened.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>The bunny came hopping out from behind a shelf and sat on the floor, looking up at them. Lance smiled at him and looked <i>so cute</i>. He was always so precious with animals.</p><p>Keith took a sip of coffee and laughed softly. “Actually, it’s funny. I kinda wanted to name my bunny after you.”</p><p>“Wait, really?”</p><p>“Yeah. I mean, soft brown hair, eyes the same color as yours, and I don’t know. It’s just this inkling.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Your eyes are beautiful.”</p><p>Lance exhaled a laugh. “And I like your hair.”</p><p>The morning went truly amazing.</p><p>They finished breakfast, with Lance summing up the most important tips and pulling out a small stack of books for Keith to borrow. Afterward, they went for a short walk in the fields together with Kosmo.</p><p>When Keith drove back home, his hoodie smelled like a spring garden and warm summer nights on the beach. He wondered if his jacket would smell the same when he got it back.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Keith returned to the shelter to pick Lance up… or rather, Bun Lance.</p><p>Lance came up with the idea to call the bunnies that, to avoid confusion with how they named them after each other. If any of their friends heard about it, Keith was sure they’d make their guesses. Despite not yet <i>telling</i> Lance nor mentioning to anyone else, he was pretty transparent about his feelings.</p><p>That afternoon, Lance was helping out; as usual, spending most of his time with the cats. He was amazing with all animals, but it was clear cats were his specialty. They loved him, and he loved them, and Keith loved watching him with cats. He was a lover of dogs, but cats were cute, and his crush on Lance sure helped cement that.</p><p>But he wasn’t here for the felines, even if he couldn’t stop himself from dropping by to say hi to Lance before meeting the vet.</p><p>When he saw Bun Lance on the table, Keith was relieved he looked much more healthy than the previous day.</p><p>“The little one might still be weak for a bit and need more rest than usual, but is doing all fine,” she explained.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said.</p><p>He gave Bun Lance a gentle pat, feeling the softness of his fur on his fingertips, before carefully putting him in the carrier. The vet gave a few more explanations, what to be careful of, to call if anything happened. He tried to memorize everything.</p><p>On the way out, he couldn’t stop himself from walking past the cats again and waved at Lance, who smiled back at him.</p><p>Getting in the car, his mind brought indulgent thoughts of coming back later to pick <i>Lance</i> up after his shift, to come home <i>together</i>.</p><p>It wasn’t time for that yet.</p><p>Walking back into his spacious apartment, he felt happy when he opened the carrier in the newly-arranged bunny area of the living room.</p><p>His heart squeezed watching Bun Lance make careful steps, clearly still weakened, but not <i>scared</i>, instead looking around in curiosity. Kosmo, good dog, sat and waited in his dog bed to give his new animal friend space to settle in.</p><p>Keith stayed on his knees on the smooth parquet floor.</p><p>“This is your new home,” he said in a soft, calming voice. “Do you like it?”</p><p>Of course, he had no idea if a bunny could understand human language, but Bun Lance went up to him, nudged against his hand, looked up at him with big, blue eyes. Keith’s heart squeezed again, his lips forming a smile as he gently patted the bunny’s fur. He was weak against so much cuteness.</p><p>The only thing cuter than a baby animal or a toddler was <i>Lance</i> holding a baby animal or a toddler.</p><p>Keith shooed his brain from the daydream road once more to focus on the task at hand: make sure Bun Lance was able to adjust to his new home.</p><p>There seemed to be no problems yet.</p><p>Bun Lance turned from him again to sniff at the area he’d set up with the help of the books—and approved by Lance after sending him a photo. Though his steps remained a bit wobbly, he seemed happy to explore and not mind that he wasn’t out in the fields anymore.</p><p><i>If I lived with Lance, we could take the bunnies out all the time</i>, he thought and shook his head to dispel it.</p><p>Bun Lance found the stack of hay, discovered a few toys he’d bought, and nibbled at the food he got from the pet store. After exploring his new corner and a small radius around it, he flopped himself down on one of the cushioned hideouts. He looked up at Keith with big blue eyes.</p><p>Keith laughed softly. “Of course. You still need rest, huh?”</p><p>He was content to sit there and pet the little bunny until he was ready to explore more of the apartment under his guide.</p><p>After a while, when Bun Lance was slowly venturing out into the room, his step slow as before, Keith’s phone rang.</p><p>He smiled wide when he saw Lance’s name and put the call on speaker. “Hey.”</p><p>“Hey, Keith!” Lance’s voice sounded into the room. “I wanted to check in if everything’s going okay.”</p><p>“Everything seems fine,” Keith replied. “As far as I can tell, anyway. He doesn’t seem scared, he’s curious to explore.”</p><p>“Probably still a bit weak.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I thought… well… maybe I could…”</p><p>Keith heard the shy hesitation in his voice and, encouragingly, asked, “What did you think?”</p><p>“I could come over,” Lance said. “Bring your jacket, check on the bunny, and make some dinner for us.”</p><p>“If you’d like to, I’m up for it. You know you’re always welcome to hang out, Lance.”</p><p>“And the same to you.” The smile was audible in his voice. “So you’re at home the whole time? I can come up whenever?”</p><p>“Yeah, whenever it’s good for you. I’m not going anywhere, I’m looking forward to you.”</p><p>Lance laughed softly. “That’s good because I kind of <i>might</i> be about to leave the supermarket parking lot around your block. I bought fresh ingredients for dinner.”</p><p>Keith huffed fondly. “It’s gonna be a surprise, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yep, you won’t know till I cook it.”</p><p>“Alright.” He laughed. “So I’ll see you in a bit?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll be there in a moment.”</p><p>“Okay. I’m looking forward to it.”</p><p>They said their farewell, and the smile never left Keith’s face.</p><p>He’d shifted so close with Lance, they’d spent a lovely morning together yesterday, he had a cute new pet bunny, … and now Lance was about to be here. <i>For dinner</i> and talking and looking after the bunny.</p><p>His brain had all the reason to go wild with his daydreams.</p><p>There was no knowing yet where they’d go, or how long the shift would take, but he was excited and happy. He was looking forward to bonding with his pet bunny and looking forward to growing even closer with Lance as they bonded.</p><p>And when the door rang and Lance greeted him with a huge paper bag from the supermarket in his arms, Keith asked him in with a wide smile. He felt warm, the butterflies were on a field day.</p><p>Life was pretty amazing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Connect with me on <a href="https://twitter.com/crystalklances">twitter</a>, <a href="https://crystalklances.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://instagram.com/crystalklances">instagram</a> where you can also find out about different ways you can support me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>